


Red Wine is the only Sane One Here

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Boston Lobster and Steak have an argument. Red Wine is the mediator.





	Red Wine is the only Sane One Here

Boston Lobster and Steak were having a stare down.it was like in those old western movies. Red Wine seriously thought that there would be tumbleweed tumbling past them any minute now. . Red Wine was sitting in a chair, watching the two of them intensely as well.

“Steak.” Boston said.

“Boston.” Steak replied.

“... Red Wine.” Red Wine added.

“... You just said your own name, Red.” Boston said.

Red Wine teared up.”It was the only one left!” He said in protest.

“Now can you two stop arguing? I have two hands you can hold, you know?” Red Wine said.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Food Fantasy Amino~~  
> ___________  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/7gyrj8


End file.
